Jack Murdock
Jonathan "Jack" Murdock was a boxer and the father of Matt Murdock. Biography Boxer Jonathan Murdock was a boxer under the moniker "Battlin' Jack Murdock". He married a woman and had a son named Matthew, the marriage did not work out and Jack raised Matt on his own. As a father Jack pushed Matt to always study so he could have a successful career and not struggle in life like he did.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Murdock often lost his boxing fights and would return home and have Matt stitch up his injuries. During one of these first aid sessions, Murdock let Matt have a drink of scotch to stop his hands from shaking. Murdock then admitted to Matt that he had accepted a bribe to lose the fight.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Matt's Accident When Matt was nine, he was involved in a car accident as a result of pushing an old man out of the way. Murdock came to his son's aid and desperately tried to help him after seeing that the chemicals in the truck had splashed into his eyes, Jack tried to wipe away the chemicals and told Matt to shut his eyes. It was too late however as the chemicals seeped into Matt's eyes, destroying his vision and blinding him. Murdock cared for Matt and comforted him when he was scared or appeared to be in pain due to his other senses being heightened. Murdock still encouraged his son to study to ensure he never became a fighter. He was greatly impressed by how quickly Matt mastered reading in braille. Murdock continued to fight and accepted more bribes to lose fights, using the money to pay for Matt's education. Death |left]] One day while training at Fogwell's Gym, Murdock's employer, Roscoe Sweeney, approached him and told him he would be fighting against Carl "Crusher" Creel. Sweeney also told however that he would have to lose the fight in the fifth round as they were making bets against him. Murdock agreed to throw the fight, but after speaking to Matt and being reminded that "Murdocks always get back up" Murdock decided to fight Creel and win, ensuring that his son would get to witness his father being a winner. A few hours before the fight, Murdock called Ed and told him to put all his bets on him and then transfer the money to an account at M&R Credit Union in Matt's name. He also called his ex wife and asked her to look after Matthew. The day of the fight Murdock fought Creel and won. Murdock attempted to run away but was quickly found by his employers, who were unhappy at his betrayal. As the crowd chanted his name, Murdock was shot and killed. His body was later found by Matt. Personality Jack was a deeply devoted father, he wanted his son Matt to have everything, that Jack didn't have while growing up. He was even willing to sacrifice his own life so that Matt would receive the winnings of his last fight. Jack was a simple man, who was forced into fighting just to pay the bills. He didn't have much luck in school which is why he wanted his son to "hit nothing but books" and end up with a good career, unlike himself. Jack refused to throw a fight so that Matt could hear people actually cheer for his father at least once in his life. Despite not being a very good boxer and taking more hits then he could give, Jack always got back up and never lost to a K.O. A life lesson he wanted Matt to learn: "Murdocks take a lot of hits, but they always get back up." Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Despite losing most of his bouts Jack was a highly skilled boxer. He was able to take tremendous amounts of punishment without going down. During certain moments he was able to rise above himself and could suddenly completely dominate a bout and knock out his opponent. Using his willpower he was even able to defeat Carl Creel . Relationships Family *Mother *Matt Murdock - Son Allies *Morris - Landlord *Ed - Bookie *Lloyd Wagner - Accountant Enemies *Roscoe Sweeney *Silke *Price - Opponent *Carl Creel - Opponent Appearances Gallery Screenshots Jack and Kid Matt.PNG|Jonathan holding a young Matt after his blinding Fogwell's_Gym_.PNG Fogwell's_Gym_2.PNG Daredevil64.jpg|Jonathan entering the ring for his match against Carl Creel Promotional Boxing.jpg|Poster of Murdock's bout References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Deceased Characters